


The Shirt

by notallbees



Series: extreme kink + fluffy trope prompts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Impact Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Canon, Sharing Clothes, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: As Felix pushed back his chair, Sylvain hopped up onto the desk, sitting down on Felix's papers."I was using those," Felix said, wrinkling his nose.Sylvain shrugged. "Use me instead."Felix raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that foul mouth from, Gautier?""Why, you like it?" Sylvain asked, winking at him. While Felix huffed, glancing away to disguise his blush, Sylvain ran his eyes over his husband and smiled. "Is that my shirt?"Why?" Felix said shortly. "Do you like it?"Sylvain likes the sight of his husband wearing his clothes, almost as much as he likes a little rough treatment.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: extreme kink + fluffy trope prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022358
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt faceslapping + "you look good in my clothes"
> 
> also sylvain is transmasc and doesn't use fem-coded words for his genitalia.

It was growing late when Sylvain arrived home to the manor, the darkness drawing in around him. He stabled his horse, leaving the mare in the care of the groom, then passed through the kitchen to snaffle himself an apple to tide him over until dinner. Passing a servant in the hall, he inquired after Felix, and upon hearing that he had busied himself in the library, Sylvain headed straight there without stopping to change. 

Felix was indeed in the library, sitting behind the desk where Sylvain usually attended to his correspondence. The desk had belonged to his mother; Sylvain had sold most of his father's belongings, and his mother's too for that matter, but he was fond of the desk. Felix looked up as Sylvain entered, a wry smile coming over his face. 

"You're late."

"It was busy in town," Sylvain countered, crossing the room to him. As Felix pushed back his chair, Sylvain hopped up onto the desk, sitting down on Felix's papers.

"I was using those," Felix said, wrinkling his nose. 

Sylvain shrugged. "Use me instead."

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that foul mouth from, Gautier?"

"Why, you like it?" Sylvain asked, winking at him. While Felix huffed, glancing away to disguise his blush, Sylvain ran his eyes over his husband and smiled. "Is that my shirt?

"Why?" Felix said shortly. "Do you like it?"

Sylvain laughed. "Cheeky." The shirt was too big for Felix: too broad in the shoulders and chest, leaving a tantalising gap at his throat, and too long. Sylvain reached out and twitched the collar, straightening it out with the flat of his hand where it hung unevenly, baring one side of Felix's neck and shoulder. "You look nice in it." He let his eyes travel down to the fine woollen leggings Felix wore. " _Very_ nice."

The flush on Felix's cheeks deepened. "You're shameless," he said, a hint of amusement playing around his mouth.

"Guilty," Sylvain agreed. "Want to punish me?" He held out his hand, palm facing down.

Felix swallowed heavily. Then, without warning, he reached out and slapped the back of Sylvain's hand, making the skin flush scarlet. There was a moment of silence, then Felix raised his eyes to Sylvain's face. 

"Don't stop," Sylvain whispered, holding Felix's gaze. 

Felix stood. Even on his feet, he was eye level with Sylvain, still sitting on the desk. For several moments they stared at one another, gazes locked. Sylvain curled his hands around the edge of the desk, gripping it tightly in anticipation. 

Felix swallowed heavily, and Sylvain watched the bob of his throat beneath the open collar of his own shirt. "What did you say to me?" he asked quietly.

Sylvain's stomach tightened deliciously. "I said don't stop," he whispered. 

Felix's eyes narrowed. Then, in one swift, fluid movement, he drew his arm back and slapped Sylvain around the face, hard. The force of it snapped Sylvain's head to the side, and he hissed between his teeth at the flash of heat and pain that followed the blow. 

"Oof," he said, reaching up to touch his stinging cheek briefly. "Not bad."

"I'm not done yet," Felix said coolly. 

As Sylvain dropped his hand, Felix struck him again, and then a third time on the other cheek, with the back of his hand. Sylvain yelped at the third strike, hips jerking against the desk. Not missing a beat, Felix stepped forward, nudging Sylvain's legs apart and sliding a hand down his chest. 

"Are you going to behave now?" he asked, running his hand over Sylvain's stomach, then ducking between his legs. 

Sylvain whimpered as Felix started to stroke him through his breeches. "Y-yes," he whimpered.

Felix clicked his tongue. "So I can hear you," he murmured, pinching a handful of Sylvain's flesh through his clothing. 

"O-oh, Felix, fuck—" Sylvain groaned. "Please, yes—"

"You like me wearing this shirt that much?" Felix asked, rolling his eyes. Deftly, he unfastened Sylvain's breeches and slid a hand inside. His fingers slipped through Sylvain's slippery folds, then circled his cock slowly. "You're so hard already," he murmured. "Slut."

Sylvain's face was still stinging, though the heat now rising to his face had nothing to do with Felix hitting him. He gripped the edge of the desk more tightly, tilting his hips up into Felix's touch. "Felix, goddess—nn, please—"

"You think I'm going to fuck you like this?" Felix asked in a disdainful tone. "You haven't even bathed."

"F-Felix—"

"Disgusting." Felix moved away from him briefly, pulling his hands out of Sylvain's clothing, then began to divest him off his boots and breeches. When he'd rendered Sylvain naked from the waist down, Felix spread his thighs wide again, running his fingers along the inside of Sylvain's thigh. 

Sylvain shuddered, his legs trembling. His chest rose and fell sharply, and he saw Felix's gaze briefly rest on his straining shirt. 

"Unbutton that," Felix said. Sylvain lifted a shaking hand and unfastened his shirt, while Felix drew up his chair again and sank into it. Without looking up at him, Felix leaned in to kiss his stomach. "Take it off," he said. "You've been wearing that all day."

Nodding, Sylvain clumsily unfastened the flattening corset he wore under his shirt, letting his breasts spill free. 

"Good boy," Felix offered, massaging his cock with one wet thumb. 

"Do I get to see yours?" Sylvain asked.

Felix frowned, then he drew his hand away, and gave Sylvain's cock a short, sharp slap. It wasn't nearly as hard as the way he'd hit Sylvain before, and it sent a pulse of sensation through him like lightning, making his muscles tense and his spine arch. "Try again," Felix said shortly.

Sylvain caught his breath, and licked his lips. "Lemme see your tits."

His only response from Felix was a harsh exhale, then Felix slapped him again between his legs: once, twice, three times, each one harder than the last. Sylvain gave a soft cry at the final stroke and slumped back on the desk, legs dangling. 

"Will you hold your tongue now?" Felix asked impatiently.

Sylvain nodded weakly. "Please, anything, just—goddess, Felix, touch me please."

Felix obliged him, dipping his fingers into Sylvain's hole, then stroking over his cock with slow deliberation. The buzz of sensation from his touch on the oversensitive flesh made Sylvain shudder, and he jammed the heel of his palm between his teeth to keep from crying out again. 

"Tch. You're already this close," Felix said, slipping his thumb into Sylvain's hole and fucking him with it slowly. "You really think I should let you spend so soon?"

Sylvain pressed his hand over his eyes, reaching down with the other hand. He redirected Felix's hand slightly. "Just—there," he gasped, hips twitching at the fresh wave of pleasure. "Just—a little harder, _please_."

Felix sighed, then his fingers replaced his thumb, filling Sylvain comfortably as he started to circle Sylvain's cock a little harder, faster. 

"Will you—fuck me?" Sylvain gasped, peering out from under his hand. "Felix?" He offered a shaky grin. "I _really _like the way you look in that shirt."__

__"You're too demanding," Felix sighed, but he was smiling despite himself, and Sylvain watched, biting his lip in his eagerness, as Felix tugged his own leggings down and freed his stiff cock. Holding one of Sylvain's hips steady, Felix pushed the hot tip of his cock against Sylvain's wet hole. "Tell me you want me to fuck you."_ _

__Sylvain groaned. "Please, goddess _please_. I want you inside me, want you Felix—"_ _

__Without dallying any longer, Felix pushed inside him with a groan, gripping one of his thighs tightly. Sylvain sank back on the desk with a low moan, and slid a hand down to touch himself. Felix didn't stop him, but he did land a stinging slap on the outside of Sylvain's thigh._ _

__"Did I say you could touch your cock?"_ _

__Sylvain didn't stop. "Hit me again," he begged, stroking himself in tight little circles._ _

__Although he clicked his tongue again impatiently, Felix did as he asked, striking him several times on the flat of his thigh, and leaving Sylvain shaking._ _

__"Oh, saints," Sylvain moaned, pleasure spilling through his abdomen. "Harder—fuck me harder, Felix—"_ _

__With a growl, Felix leaned over him, planting his hands on the desk, and started to pound into him, hips slamming against Sylvain's. "Does this mean—I should wear your clothes—more often," he gasped._ _

__Sylvain loosed a breathless laugh, and then he started to come, his cock twitching beneath his fingers as pleasure rolled over him, his hole clenching around Felix's cock. "O-oh, Felix, _fuck_ —" _ _

__"Sylvain," Felix groaned, shuddering. "I'm—close." He cupped one of Sylvain's breasts, then leaned down to tongue his nipple, drawing it into his mouth._ _

__"Don't pull out," Sylvain gasped, pushing his fingers into Felix's hair, clutching Felix's head against his chest. "Inside."_ _

__"Sylvain," Felix moaned again, tilting his face up to kiss him._ _

__Lifting his head, Sylvain cupped Felix's face and kissed him hard. He swallowed the moan as Felix started to come, sticky fingers pressed tight against his jaw. The moment felt like it lasted a long time, the two of them fitted so tightly together, hot breath mingling between each other's lips._ _

__"There," Sylvain murmured eventually, smiling against Felix's cheek._ _

__Felix gave a huff of laughter, and kissed him softly before pushing himself up on his hands. "I still have to finish these accounts, you know. I'll probably have to start them over thanks to you."_ _

__"I'll do it," Sylvain suggested, propping himself on his elbows. He glanced down at where they were joined still, a lazy smile curving his mouth. "I'm gonna be dripping spunk all night."_ _

__"Mm." Felix stood, pulling his cock out without ceremony and wiping it on Sylvain's shirt. "We'll see about that. I'm not finished with you yet."_ _

__Sylvain shivered. "Promise?"_ _

__Felix glanced at him. "I'm still wearing your shirt, aren't I?"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [read my fe3h fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=23985107)


End file.
